Letting Our Fears Go
by TWDWriter
Summary: Rosita fear is that she thinks shes not strong and has a fear of being alone, while Daryl doesnt think hes good enough. Will these two come together while a war is going on...or will the war of fear within their-selves take over?
1. Chapter 1

**Here yall go Darsita fans. Finally got it up like promised**

 **I know i have so man y stories going on, I will figure out a updating day for them...I'm proud to say I'm back.**

 **Rosita POV**

. Denise words still rang in my head...If we don't wake up and face our fear, before the arrow went through her eye. My fear of being alone was something I have to get over. But how? I'm the last one of my family, every since this has started, I was always with someone. Abraham, Eugene and now this group….never alone. I get up from the bed, head over to the bathroom, start the shower, before I get into the shower, I look in the mirror. Denise was right I am stronger then I think, I have to believe in those words more than ever. I step into the shower letting the hot water hit my body, relaxing my muscles. Deep inside my mind something is telling me to let him fully but i'm afraid too...he has defended me more than once but there's another side of that does not want to let him in because of the fear of being hurt and being alone. I push the thought to the back of my head to enjoy the hot water. Once the water starts turning cold, I turn it off and go out of the shower, and into the bedroom. I dry off and let the towel drop. I go to my dressers to get my bra and panties for the day then to go put on my tan pants and white t-shirt with my brown boots. I put my hair into a ponytail, put my gun into its holster, my knife on the other side, and my pocket knife in my boot. I put my fingerless gloves on and start to head to the Rick and Michonne house.

As I was walking, I get lost in my thoughts once again….am i sure he's the one? His amount of trust in me is crazy this world he knows I could handle it. He didn't like that I would go into someone else's shadow, he wanted me to be my own person. I reach Rick and Michonne house, as climb up the steps I hear tiny feet approach me.

"Titi sita hola" Judith said holding her arms out for me to pick her up, I been teaching her spanish for some time.

"Hola Jud-Jud" I pick her up and go into the house to find the whole family in the house.

As I walked into the livingroom as series of Hey went my way from everyone. Maggie and Aaron in a conversation, Jesus and Tara playing cards with Father Gabriel and Morgan, Carl and Enid are sitting up the dining room table. I go into the kitchen with Judith on my hip to see Michonne and Carol cooking breakfast for the family, with the Ezekiel sitting at island not taking his eyes off of Carol.

"Hey girlies" I said to Michonne and Carol they both looked at me said "hey" then continued to cook breakfast.

"Wheres Rick and Daryl?" I asked not seeing them as I was coming into the room.

"Daryl went to visit Sasha and Rick is upstairs about to come downstairs." Carol said putting bacon on a plate. "Carl come get this plate and put it on the house." Carl comes into the kitchen grabs the plate then he stops and look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm fresher than youuuu haha" Carl randomly tells me.

"Shut up" I laughed and hit him upside his head, he laughs going back into the dining room.

"Rose would you go get Daryl?" Michonne asked cleaning her katana off from cutting the fruit.

"Sure" I told her going towards the back door. "If Rick starts looking for Jud let him know that I have her."

I adjust Judith on my hip and head out the backdoor, to start walking towards our graveyard behind Deanna house. Once I'm there, I see Daryl standing in front of Sasha grave, as I get closer to him I see a tear go down his cheek.

"Daryl" I went up to him putting my hand on his shoulder "Breakfast is almost dinner Mich told me to come grab you"

"I ain't hungry" Daryl hissed at me.

I roll my eyes, and put Judith on the other side of my hip. "Whatcha thinking?" I looked at him, hoping her would tell me.

"Nothin" Daryl responded looking away from my eyes.

"You can't lie to me puto" I told him. Judith starts squirming in my arms, so I put her down, we watch her go over to pick flowers and put them on Sasha grave. She comes back over to us but this time holds her arms out to Daryl, he picks her up holds her tight. She hugs him back….it's quiet for a little bit. I hug him from behind resting my head against his back, I feel his body shaking and then I hear sniffling. I let go of him and turn him around, he's still holding Judith very close to him, I pull him into another hug his head against my shoulder.

"Daryl don't cry everything's gonna be okay lindo" Judith told him causing me to smile.

I feel Daryl nod against my shoulder and tells Judith "Okay I'm done crying."

The two of us move apart with him still holding Judith in his arms. I hold my hands out to take Judith but he holds her tighter not wanting to let go. Judith is usually everyone safe blanket when they are feeling down. The bond between Judith and Daryl goes back before, I was in the group...I know his nickname for her is little asskicker, to Judith Daryl is probably and will always be the cuddly badass teddy bear. As I look at the two, I can't help but think that Daryl would be a great father...protective, teach his kids how to track and how to work a crossbow. I was brought out of my thoughts by a whistling sound, I turned around to see Daryl and Judith walking away. Before I caught up to them, I turned to look at Sasha grave, as I was looking at her grave I felt a bullet case hit my foot. I picked it up and shivered it felt like Sasha was next to me telling me to talk to Daryl...move on. I hold the bullet casing in my hand close to my chest not letting go, I turn to walk in the direction that Daryl and Judith, whispering "I will" before leaving the graves, I put the bullet into my pocket not wanting to lose it. I reach the house to find everyone sitting around the table Daryl sitting in between Carl and Morgan with Judith in his lap.

"Took ya long enough" Rick jokingly said to me I roll my eyes,smack him against the arm,next in between him and Aaron."Since you took so long you can lead us into prayer." We took each other hands and I started to say the pray. Yeah we weren't very religious but we at least wanted to bless our food that we were very thankful to have in this world. Once I as done with the prayer, we all said Amen and started to eat, platters of food being passed from left to right, up and down the table.

I never thought I would make it this far, I never thought that I would have a real family again...even if they were not related to me by blood. Breakfast was crazy and loud as usually...everyone talking over each other. Michonne and Maggie were talking about Baby Rhee,Father Gabriel and Aaron were talking about patrolling schedules, Rick was talking to Carol and Ezekiel about trading foods from the kingdom to alexandria and back. Tara and Jesus along with morgan was talking about Tara new love interest. Carl and Enid were talking around Tara who would every once and in a while get into their conversation. I look over to see Judith feeding Daryl a piece of bacon while telling him a made up story, she then grabs toast to feed to him. I smile at the two of the she really has him wrapped around his finger, I feel a nudge at my shoulder, I see Aaron smirking at me and I blush, feel like I been caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Reason why you're blushing ?" Aaron whispering in my ear asking me the question.

"No reason" I told him partly lying.

"Sure, I see the looks you're giving to Daryl with Jud-bug...Don't lie to me, I am the eyes and ears of this place." Aaron told me snapping his fingers causing me to laugh out loudly.

That's when everyone looks at us, we both look at each other and laugh, even more tears falling out of our eyes. We shake our heads trying to tell everyone that it was nothing, they shrug and continue to eat. Ten minutes later, we finished eating everyone goes onto their daily business, Maggie and Tara start to clean up. Michonne grabs a messy Judith, I go into the kitchen taking some plates with me. As I put the plates into the sink, I feel eyes on my back, I think of the ladies, I grip the sink on both sides….then i turn around to see my friends smirking at me.

"So is there something you gotta tell us?" Michonne asked putting Judith on the counter next to me, grabbing a rag wetting it and wiping her face.

"Nope" I quickly said as I start to wash dishes.

Tara comes next to me to help with the dishes "We seen the looks you were giving him during breakfast" She nudges my shoulder and smirks at me.

"There's nothing going on..when did every one become an investigator?" I asked her trying to hid the blush that was slowly creeping onto my face.

"Like my daddy used to me If there's nothing there's bound to be something." Maggie told me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Rosie Posie whenever you're ready you can tell us." Carol told me wrapping her arms around my waist putting her chin on my other shoulder.

"Okay want the truth." i looked at the ladies then out the back window. I feel they ll come closer to me and smirk to say "There's nothing him and I are just friends nothing me."

I unwrap Carol arms from around my waist, moving around the ladies to go out the back door. As I was leaving the back door, I heard Enid yell "You can't hide forever." I shook my head, I wonder around Alexandria until I saw Daryl go through a hole to the underground tunnels.

I took out my knife and follow him quietly...I stayed a few feet back us crossbow in position to attack any wandering walkers down here. Every twist and turn led us closer to the woods that surrounded Alexandria, that's when a walker came from behind me. I push it up against the wall...I was about to stab it when a arrow hits it on the side of its temple.

"What are you doing following me?" Daryl asked taking the arrow out of the walker head.

"I had it asshole, plus I was making sure you were alright...you still didn't tell me why you were at Sash grave" I told him hoping he could hear the concern in my voice.

"There ain't nothing to tell' Daryl stubbornly told me as we reach the end of the tunnel...he opens the gate, I follow him. "You aint gonna leave me until I tell you?"

"You got the right idea… but who says I'm gonna leave" I told him.

"I can handle myself out here i don't need no babysitter"

"I know and so can I"

For a couple were quiet taking in the scenery the only sound we hear is the crunching of dead leaves under our feet. We catch side glances of each other, I can tell that he's frustrated that I haven't turned around yet but I wasn't gonna let him stay out here by himself. A sense of deja vu hitted me….Michonne and I had to come out to look for Sasha when she lost herself for a while. I don't want that to happen to Daryl….I feel a pull towards to comfort him. In this moment or time he doesn't know that we are the same person, we're both alone. Denise words haunt me almost everyday...I wanna give it a try but I don't want to him to pull away. I also dont wanna get hurt or hurt him...I shake the thoughts out of my head when we reach a huge boulder Daryl sits on it and I stand behind him with my arms crossed across my chest. He was just looking into the distance as he runs his fingers through his hair, he does that when something is bothering him and I can tell something is. We stay like this for a while until he clears his throat tilting his head in a direction telling me to follow him. We go deeper into the woods that's when he finally spoke.

"The reason why I was at Sasha grave was because I do miss my friend she was like my sister, I went there to talk...for some reason I blame myself for her because I should've been in that cell not her." Daryl explained taking an aim at a possum out of angry.

"No the one who should blame thereself is me….I was the only who wanted to go even though i knew it was a suicide mission...I was gonna sacrifice myself but she did it in return. I wanted to rescue Eugene but he was acting like courage the cowardly dog with his tail between his legs." I told him "That night still haunts me...then to see her as a walker coming out of the coffin, I would say she died a hero….she gave us a chance. She wouldn't want his crying over her death."

"Still Rosita if I didnt escape Negan wouldn't have to take anymore of us out...I'm sick and tired of losing family." Daryl angrily told me has a hitted a tree.

I go up to him and hug him, he hugs me back. The possum in one hand and one arm wrapping around me. He holds me tighter "I don't wanna lose you Sita."

I move his head up towards me so that we're looking at each other in the eyes, "You won't...I promise."

 **SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **In the middle?**

 **I can take criticism**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember this story does take place a couple of weeks after the battle of Alexandria.**

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter

Rosita POV

We stand in the middle of the woods holding one another, neither of us wanting to let go. The certain feel for need/want was there, the comfort that we would give to one another is no longer hiding itself. Were we ready to move on? To be happy with each other? Or just hug and act like nothing has happened? Like we didn't just confuse that we would always be there for each other? This world was uncertain...very unpredictable, could take anything from you anytime. I look up around us, the sun was ready to start setting. I pull apart from Daryl taking his hand to start walking back to Alexandria. As we were making our way back there was words that had to be explain not yet at least. The comforting silence surrounding us, the only sound that was made was the chirping of the birds, the sound of dead leaves, and the sound of our breath. We reach the gate of Alexandria, Father Gabriel opens it for us and bids us good night. We continue to walk until we reach the second family house. I start to go up the stairs, then I feel a sudden tug at my hand.

I look at Daryl confused "Are you coming in?" I asked.

"Are you sure, you can be with someone like me?" Daryl told me looking at the ground.

"Daryl, we have proven more than once that we could be together….we just never acted on it" I told him taking a step forward. I put a finger under his chin, to make him look at me "I have dealt with damage people before...we have to put away our fears just like she said…" I told him remembering the words that Denise has told us.

"I ain't a walk in the park" Daryl taking my finger away from his chin.

"I'm willing to try" I said as grabbed his hand and led him into the house.

We went into the house, the house quiet, Tara and Eugene must be at Aaron and Eric house. We took off our shoes and head upstairs. I lead us to my bedroom, I let go of his hand, I go over to my dresser and grab my pajamas. Daryl stood by the door, he seems like he's lost in his thoughts...I wanna ask him what is he thinking but I wanna respect his privacy and thoughts.

"Imma go get changed in the bathroom, you could get comfortable. There's some of Ab's old shirts in the closet. " I told him as I went into the bathroom to get changed.

A couple minutes later, I enter my bedroom to find Daryl was still in his jeans but he kept on his shirt. He was laying on top of the blankets with his back towards me, I go over to the bed, pull back the covers and get under them. I put an arm around him, my head in the crook of his neck, I pull him slightly closer to me so he knew I was here. I wasn't gonna let him go, as I fall into a slumber, he then moves so my head was on his chest and he wraps an arm around my waist.

"I'm here Sita...I'm not gonna go anywhere" He whispered into my hair as I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I awoken with the sun hitting my face, I smile, snuggly closer to where Daryl laid last night; I felt for him but he wasn't there only the warmth from his body where he laid. I panic, I get up, to start looking around the house...he was nowhere to be find. I went back upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door so hard that it would have probably broken off the hinges. I sit on the bed with my back towards the headboard, I brought my knees closer to myself and held them close. Why was I stupid enough to believe that he would stay? I remember hearing him right...he told me that he would be here for me. I was snapped out my thoughts when, I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, coming towards my room door, I quickly lay down and get under the covers, to pull over me and act like I'm still sleep.

"Rosita wake up, Rick needs a favor, he's at the gate" Tara shaking me like a still sleep.

"Okay give me five minutes and I'll meet up" I mumbled, while still under the covers.

"Okay five minutes Rose." Tara said as she was walking away closing the door, as I pulled myself up from under the covers, I felt a piece of paper under my hand. I picked it up confused and it read: Rosita, I don't want you to think that I up and left. I went to go see Rick to talk to him about Dwight and the toy soldier I found after the battle. Don't think I left you.

I felt my heart skip a beat and I sighed out breath of relief, yeah I know it was wrong for me to assume that he would just leave but I was sadly used to giving my heart to someone...they take it and leave. Why am I questioning his loyalty? Daryl isn't him….maybe I'm overthinking everything.

I snap myself out of my thoughts and to get dressed to see what Rick wanted. I pick the note in my back pocket, I put on my black pants, my boots, my cardigan, and a tank top. I grabbed my fingerless gloves and head to the gate. I go the gate to see Rick, Daryl, Tara, Aaron, Michonne, Maggie, Jesus, Ezekiel and some of his group along with Carol.

"Yes, Rick you needed me?" I asked as I approached the group.

"Yeah Rosita would you follow Ezekiel? We are trading, he said we could trade the next time we have food to trade." Rick asked me.

"Sure, yeah I will, I don't mind." I responded back, seeing Daryl look at me from the corner of my eye.

"Are you gonna need a driving partner?" one of Ezekiel soldiers asked.

I gave him a disgusted look, before I could say something, Daryl spoke up "She don't need no driving partner, she got her ish together." I smirked at the guy, but also in shock from what Daryl said. He believes in me….he knows that I can handle this world, he knows that I'm made out for it. He doesn't see me as weak which is what I like. I saw the guy shallow, not knowing what to say, Ezekiel called him over...Ezekiel did not look pleased, they walked over to the side, Ezekiel started to talk to him...well more like scold.

"I'll ride with her, we got to discuss a lot, imma go grab a car" Aaron told Rick but looking in Daryl direction, I saw Daryl nod his head, agreeing with Aaron. I look at Aaron like he was crazy….what did we have to discuss?

"I'm riding with them king" Carol told ezekiel, kissing his cheek taking her gun, off of his shoulder. What was going on?

"Okay Queen" Ezekiel responded to Carol "Let's head out" Ezekiel getting the car that Tara pulled up for them. She gets out of the driver side of the van, Morgan takes over, they get into the car.

Aaron comes back with the car, he moves over the passenger and pats the driver sit for me, Carol gets into the back sit. As I walk around to the driver side of the car, Tara and Maggie pats my shoulder while Michonne kisses my cheek, Jesus smirks at me as he walks past me, Rick hands a gun and tells me just in case we run into some trouble. Daryl was the last one who came up to me...he stare at each other in our own conversation, he does something that's very unexpected….he hugs me. I hug him back, putting my head on his chest, I inhale his scent...taking it in like it was the last time that I smell him forrest and sweat. I never thought that I would like this scent. We hear someone clearing someone clear their throat from behind us...it was Rick, I blush ,Daryl makes a grunting noise. We separate, as we separate, he touches my cheek...we don't have to say anything...I know he's telling me to be safe. He walks away and I get into the driver sit of the car. As I put on my seatbelt, I feel Aaron and Carol staring at me waiting for me to explain, I adjust the mirror and start to drive off. While I drive off I look at the rearview mirror to see Daryl standing there.

As we are two hours from Alexandria, I can still feel Aaron and Carol staring at me. I roll my eyes and ask "May I help yall?"

"So you're still gonna tell us that's there nothing going on with you and Daryl?" Aaron asked waiting for his answer, he was acting like a child in a candy store.

"There is…" I finally gave in, he was gonna find out anyway.

"I knew it!" Aaron bouncing up and down in his sit. "For how long?" He asked

"Since yesterday, we went for a walk in the forest, we talked, hugged and I made a promise that I wouldn't leave his side and he doesn't want to lose me." I exclaimed while keeping my eyes on the road.

"So why when I asked you in the morning what happened between you and Daryl you said nothing? Plus I seen you guys on the porch last night." Aaron asked

"Because at that time there was nothing…" I hissed at him. "Is this why you wanted to come with me? So you can ask twenty questions?"

"NO! We thought you would want to go plus, I felt like you needed a companion. Plus I like it out here more than I like it in those walls. I completely understand how yall felt in the beginning. Suffocated. " Aaron stated. I'm elated he's one of the very few alexandrians that told me that truthfully face-to-face.

"Carol what's your opinion on this?" I asked her I know that her and Daryl are close friends.

"I'm over the moon that Daryl has someone who will look after him, someone that actually cares for do care for him of course, he's family but Daryl has lost everyone close to him, his brother was a piece of work. He gave Daryl tough-love, I don't wanna tell you everything that happened in his life that should be up to him to tell you. He needs someone that's not gonna half-ass love, to show him proper love." Carol exclaimed to me. "Rosita, I'm trusting you with Daryl just like you he's fragile." Carol pats my shoulder, yeah Carol and I have our ups and downs but I know I can trust her with something like this.

"Thank you Carol that means a lot." I told her looking into the rearview mirror at smiles at me and I smile back.

About an two hours later reach the kingdom, we drive into the courtyard. As we were hugging Ezekiel, Morgan, and Carol goodbye the kingdom knights were filling up the van with supplies. As they were filling the van, I was talking to Morgan and Aaron...I started to feel a pair of eyes on me, I look around to see the kingdom knight looking at me with a smirk on his face, he winks at me and I look away. There was something off about him that I couldn't put my finger on, I didn't like it. Aaron notices my discomfort, nudges me with his shoulder, I shake my head no and look in the direction where the knight was standing...he was gone.

Once the van was filled with supplies, started on the road again. I kept checking my surroundings making sure that guy didn't jump out of no hiding spot or that he wasn't following us.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Aaron asked me "So does this mean I can call you ?" I roll my eyes and lightly punch him in the arm, he acts like it hurts and pretends to cry.

We reach the gate of Alexandria as the sun was going down leaving shades of pink, purple and blue in the sky. Father Gabriel opens the gate then closes it, we drive over to the pantry, to find Tobin waiting for us, so he could put the supplies away. We help him arrange everything and make an inventory. After we put everything away Aaron asks me "Rose do you wanna come over for dinner? Spaghetti Tuesdays."

"Sure." We walk over to his house and go inside to see Eric setting up the dinner.

As were eating, we have a couple good laughs, Eric was shocked that Daryl and I are an item, I had to try to hide my face from the blush that was on my cheeks. He wasn't gonna let me live this down. I was forever gonna be nicknamed . It was that time for me to go home, I offered to help clean but Eric insisted that I get home. I leave there house starting to hand over to the second family home. All the downstairs lights were on, they must be having dinner, I walk into the empty house, I take off my shoes at the door and start to go upstairs. As I reach my room, I start to take off my clothes leaving a trail as a walked towards the bathroom. I started the shower, tepping into it letting the hot water hit my body relaxing my muscles. Twenty minutes later, I feel muscular arms around my waist, I inhaled deeply and clutched my chested.

Daryl POV

Watching her drive away was the hardest thing to do, I wanted to join her but knowing I had bigger target on my back then she did. I know she was able to protect herself in this world, I don't doubt her abilities, she's strong, brave, feisty and her fiery sassy attitude is what makes her a soldier to not be reckon with. Was I ready to let her in? I feel like everyone I get close too...I end up losing….Merle...Beth...Glenn...Abraham….Sasha, there's more to the list. When the morning came I didn't want to leave her, she looked peaceful in my arms but the toy soldier was in my pocket, basically telling me to talk to Rick about Dwight, that he was actually on our side still, he didn't know about the trash people turning their backs on us. I stand there until the gate closes, I hear someone clear their throat, I turn around to see my family smirking at me.

"So do you wanna explain?" Jesus being a smartass saying something first.

"Nah man you ain't see nothing." I snapped at my friends that were smirking at me still.

"Daryl we're not gonna judge, were family." Maggie spoke.

"Don't you have a community to run."

"He's avoiding the question at hand." Tara muttered to Maggie.

"Guys leave the poor guy alone, yall know is a very private person" Michonne stated.

"Daryl my favorite brother." Rick puts an arm around my shoulder as we're walking. "Look if you and Rosita are seeing each other, it's okay...it's just we know you're not the really affectionate type of guy."

"Let's talk about how we could get back at these trash bag oscar the grouch wannabes" I demanded an answer to move on from the subject at hand.

"Okay if you say so." Rick said as we walked to his house. "We will just have to hope Aaron gets the answer out of Rosita" Rick told the rest of the group as I was walking away.

We sit at the dining room to decide on plan that would be perfect to take out these trash people. This went on for hours until we decided on a plan, we were gonna attack in the early morning. Michonne told us to leave Jadis for her, Michonne wasn't gonna let her rest easy. After discussing the plan, Maggie got started on dinner for us with the help of Tara and MIchonne. Dinner around the table wasn't a huge thing, to me this is still new….having a family, having someone that doesn't want to give up on me. Rosita saw that I was brave, she tried to stop Negan and his crew from taking me hostage by not letting go of my hand...I look at the hand that she grabbed that night, she didn't want to let go...afraid of losing someone again. She trust my judgement unlike my brother who second guessed me when he knew I was right. Yesterday was the that I actually felt, a true genuine hug in a long time. We were both alone in this world, I can tell that we're trying to make something right, starting with each other.

After dinner, I go to second family house, as I walk into the house, I see a pair of female boots near the door. Which were Rosita's...I hear the sound of water running from the upstairs bathroom, as I a go upstairs the door to her bedroom is creaked. She must've forgot to close fully, her clothes are scattered all over the floor, a trail leading the bathroom. The door close, I knock on the door and hear a muffled "Come in", I'm guessing she knows that it's me, as i enter the bathroom, steam fogged up the whole bathroom, I start to take off my clothes. I get the sudden urge to join her in the shower, to hold her, to make her mine tonight. I took off my last reminder of clothing and got into the shower with her. Her black hair wet from the water sticking to her body, droplets of water going down her body. I move her hair the other side of her neck, I put my arms around her waist hearing her gasps.

"Shit Daryl you scared me." Rosita whispered clutching her heart.

"I'm sorry Rose" I replied kissing her shoulder. "I'm glad you're back"

"I told you, I would...I'm always here like I promised." Rosita told me leaning into my chest as the water hits us. She then turns around grabbing the washcloth and the bar of soap, lathering them together. She moves the washcloth across my chest, down my arms, then moves around so she could wash my back. She moves her fingertips across each scar, I tense up knowing those scars are from the darkest part of my past, I put myself under the water, so the soap could wash off, the smell of lavender takes over the bathroom. I hear Rosita opening a bottle of shampoo and she puts the shampoo into my hair, scratching my scalp, I let out a low moan as she gets runs her fingers through my hair. She turns my hairs and tells me "to tilt my head back". I do as she says, as I feel her fingers running through my hair, I close my eyes now leaning against the wall of the shower. I hear her laugh at something that must've been funny.

"Don't fall asleep on me Daryl." Rosita laughs pulling me upright and a little bit away from the falling water.

"Oh early morning Rick wants us to be ready, we're gonna go after the trash people. In a group, it's me and you Michonne wants Jadis to herself." I told her she replies with a nod

We look into each other eyes, either of us regretting the next move. I run a finger down her cheek, putting it under her chin, bringing our lips closer together, I feel Rosita wrap her arms around my neck as our lips come into contact. I pick her up, causing her to squeal, I put her up against the shower wall, I deepen the kiss our tongues fighting for dominance. I wrap her legs around my waist holding her in place against the wall. She runs her fingers through my hair, I move down kissing her neck, she moans as I kiss her weak spot. I manage to turn off the water turn off the water, and step out of the shower while holding her, she brings our lips back together, as I walk us into the bedroom. I laid her gently on the bed that night.

The next morning we woke up at 5:30am to meet up with the rest of the group. Rosita had on her game face, she was ready for battle, ready take out the people that had betrayed us. While we are packing up, Rick and Michonne are giving Eric are making sure he's okay with watching Judith. Rosita and I go into the RV to see Maggie, Tara, and Aaron cleaning guns, while Carl was reloading them at the table. We go to sit across from them, Jesus came into the RV with a box of fruits and drinks for the trip. I make sure my bows are counted for, I see rosita putting her knife into its holster while her pocketknife goes into her boot. Rick and Michonne enter the RV, Jesus sits next to me smirking, I roll my eyes at him then I felt Rosita hand on top of my knee, she gives it a light squeeze without looking at me, I put my hand on top of hers knowing that it would comfort her in a way.

That's when Rick starts the RV and we head out. On the way there every once in awhile someone starts up a conversation, Rosita puts on her fingerless gloves, she was getting ready to destroy these garbage people. Whoever told this girl that she wasn't cut for this world was wrong, she played the world smart, she can spot an enemy from a while away. If she didn't have a weapon she would improvise one with her surroundings. I see a warrior inside of her, someone who not afraid to fight for what she believes in. There's a soft side that she doesn't let anyone to see because to her if someone sees your weakness they could always use it against you, and i'm guessing that's why I don't let anyone in because just like her i'm also afraid of getting hurt or I lose anyone who's close to me.

About three hours later we came to a stop, Rick hid the RV in a bunch of tree to hide it with more around it. We grab our weapons, and exit the RV, start walking up the road to the junkyard, the smell of trash is overpowering as we came up to it, we walk towards the junkyard home, on the outside perimeter it's Tara, Aaron, and Carl. They were gonna take out any of the outside post and work there way in, then it was Maggie and Jesus along with Rosita and I, we have split up into two groups so that we can meet up in the center of the junkyard, along with Tara, Aaron and Carl then Rick and Michonne would bring the rest to the center. Hopefully Jadis gets captured, knowing us we will capture her, we watch closely as Tara, Aaron and Carl go around the perimeter. Maggie, Jesus, Rosita and I go into the middle while Rick and Michonne go take out any extra...Maggie and Jesus go on the right while Rosita and I take the left as we get deeper into the trash pile trash people start coming out from all sides. Rosita shots them with no mercy, I shot them with my arrows, i turn around making sure there was none behind us, we stand back to back making sure we miss any of them, it was until I felt Rosita being pulled off my back, I turned around to see a thrasher put her against the trash with a knife up against her neck. I put my crossbow into position, I shot the person in his side, while Rosita took out her knife of its holster then stabs him in the head. I handed her my rag so she could wipe down her knife, she takes it, wipes it off and continues to keep going. We take out a couple more of trashers, we meet up with Tara, Aaron, Carl, Maggie and Jesus and we go into the center watching our each other backs. Once we get to the center, I see three people standing front of Rick and Michonne, Rick is standing in front them, while Michonne is circling them like lion waiting when to kill its prey.

"Are they taken out guys?" Rick asked not taking his eyes off of his prisoners.

"Yeah they are" I told him as I saw Rosita, Tara, and Aaron move in front of their victim.

We look at our prisoners, Jadis, and three other unknown trashers. Aaron move in front of a guy, Rosita was next to having her knife to stab the person, Tara pointed her gun in between the eyes, Rick moved into front his person just like Tara he had his gun pointed between the eyes, so Michonne could be in front of Jadis. Jadis was looking at Rick, not taking her eyes of him.

Rick wasn't paying no mind to her, as Rick revolves his gun he asked "Any last words?"

They all lock each other and Jadis responded "He' . .girl." Jadis looking at Rosita, Rosita looked unphased by what Jadis but I can see in her eyes that she wanted to know who it was.

"Who?" Rick asked

"Him" Jadis stated that's when Rick fired his gun killing his victim, One by one Rosita, Tara, and Aaron killed their victims also. Michonne then cutted off Jadis head with no mercy, she walks away towards the entrance of junkyard. We all follow her lead and exit the junkyard, we head back to the RV, on our way home we drop off Maggie and Jesus at Hilltop. The ride home was quiet, Rosita was looking out the window deep in thought, I hold her hand and squeezes it, she looks at me, gives me a small smile and goes back to looking out the window.

By the time we arrive home it was late early afternoon, we went to park the RV at Aarons an Erics house, we were about to go into our respective houses when said "I want the group to sleep in the main house tonight….No, ands, ifs or buts. Go get yall stuff. Pack a week worth. Tara go grab Father Gabriel Carl you go with her, Aaron this includes you and Eric also." Rick told us as he grabbed Judith from Eric arms and went into the main house.

Rosita POV

As Daryl and I were in the second house everything we needed, I can't help but think who would be after me. I haven't made any enemies lately besides Negan but he's a different story. I think of everyone in my past, possible everyone I could think of is dead or moved on to another group. No one would follow me this far, there was no one that came into mind. I heard footsteps coming from the door, i looked up to see Daryl leaning against the doorway of the bedroom with his crossbow and bag over his shoulder.

"I checked the whole house and around it making sure no one was in here" He told me

"Okay" I told him as i closed my bag.

As I was getting ready to walk out of the room Daryl grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug saying "We will find who this person is together. Don't lose yourself. I'm here for you Rose" I nodded into chest and gave him a light kiss on the lips then grabbed his hand, together we handed over to Rick and Michonne house. To see the family already scrawled out in the livingroom, Carl takes our bags and puts them where we are sleeping on the floor for the next two weeks. We all settle down, Rick at the window along with Daryl making sure no one comes into the house. I talk to Tara and Father Gabriel with Judith on my lap, they don't bring Daryl and I, there head is probably to focus on coming after to get me. Eventually as the night on, I lay down Judith in my arms, Michonne told her we were having a big sleepover of course the young girl was happy. As I was sleeping I felt Daryl lay down next to me putting an around Judith and I pulling us both close.

At two am there was a knock on the door, we all wake up, Daryl gets his crossbow ready, Michonne prepares her katana and everyone takes out there gun, I put Judith behind me to protect her from any threat. Rick opens the door slowly taking out his gun and raises it to the person face. "Rick calm down we gotta talk" it was ezkiel he comes in with his kingdom soldiers, Morgan and Carol.

 **SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **In the middle?**

 **I can take criticism**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosita POV**

Rick steps aside putting away his gun, everyone draws their weapons,put them away. I put Judith in front of me holding her close, her head on my chest. "C'mon in" I heard Rick tell Ezekiel and his company. As they were coming into the house, I felt all of their eyes on me...I haven't done anything wrong from what I know, not in a while.

"So what's going on?" Rick asked Ezekiel as he sat the sofa.

"One of our soldiers attacked the hilltop, with a group of about thirty people. We were able to hold them off but there was too many of them." Ezekiel told Rick as he was moving to sit next to him.

"What does he want?" Rick asked again as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Rosita. And Revenge he told us." Ezekiel told Rick as he was looking in my direction, I held Judith closer to me, hoping that she would keep calmed down somewhat.

I look around to see that everyone was looking at me, every pair of eyes were filled with curiosity and question. That's when Rick came over to me and kneeled down in front me asking "Rosita do you know why this person would want revenge?"

I think back from when I met up with Eugene and Abraham to meeting this group. I thought good and hard until it hit me, it was when us three was in a group full of twenty-five people, I was out on a run with Abraham, two other people named Jasmine and Dylan. Jasmine went on runs with us before, but Dylan was a new to going on runs, I didn't want him to go but his brother insisted.

 **Flashback**

It was a sunny afternoon in Texas, the heat beating down on my back, as I was putting the cooler in the backs sit of the car, as a stood upright ,I wipe away a bead of sweat that was rolling down my face. I turn around to see the leader of the group named Simon, coming towards me with Abraham angrily behind him, a girl named Jasmine she has black hair, with green eyes, a shorter than me, she was innocent but she knew how to kickass. As they came closer to me, I see Jasmine shaking her head, while abraham wasn't having none of it. Simon younger brother Dylan was a feet behind them as I can see.

"Rosita, need a favor?" Simon asked me.

I crossed my arms across my chest "What's up?" as they stopped in front of me.

"Rosita tell him no, he's not ready This would be like sending Eugene out there without us to protect him." Abraham angrily told Simon.

I looked between the two of them, than look at Jasmine who has her arms crossed her chest, she does not look pleased, that's when Simon spoke "I want my brother to learn the ropes of being out there, I want him to learn how to handle himself if I wasn't there to protect him."

"Are you sure? He never held a weapon or even fired a gun." I told Simon who was looking at me with pleading eyes, I look over his shoulder to see Dylan looking nervous biting his nails "Ay Dylan are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked Dylan as Abraham threw his arms up in frustration.

"I'm gonna have to learn effectively" Dylan looking away from me,while rubbing his arm.

"See he's ready" Simon told me "Rosita when he goes with you can you watch over him." he asked looking at me with pleading eyes.

I look over to Abraham, he was shaking his head trying to tell me no, while Jasmine was zoned out with her arms across her chest. Simon was still looking at me with pleading eyes, Dylan was looking at the sky...my gut was telling me that he wasn't ready for this...but I knew that he had to prepared for this world, he's was gonna have to effectively.

"Sure" I told Simon who punches a fist into the air, Abraham throws his arms in the air in anger then he goes over to a tree and punches it, Jasmine shakes her head, she comes over to me, puts her hand on my shoulder, looks at me in my eyes and tells me "I hope this is the right decision Rose" she goes over to the car, gets into the backseat, I look in her direction she throws a look of pity. Was this the right thing to do?

Just then Abraham comes over to me, he grabs my arm and pulls me to the side "What in the donkey nuts is that Rosita?" He angrily told me looking in my arms.

I shaked my arm out of his grip and look at him in the eyes "If I was to say no that I don't think he's ready...I would most likely be kicked out or who else knows what would've happened. You're forgetting that Simon is the leader...he didn't have to take us in….he could easily kick his out."

"Ms. Espinosa that's like me saying if you are ready to go out there, even when you aren't. Dylan and you are two different people. You learned the hard way, this boy been having someone as a bodyguard ever since the start, never held a gun or knife." Abraham told me as I looked over his shoulder to look at Dylan and Simon. Simon was showing him how to use the gun probably, Dylan was biting his lip nodding away as Simon was teaching him. I closed my eyes, sighed heavily...I hope he learns fast.

"I will watch over him" I whispered to Abraham with my eyes still closed.

Abraham gets in my face "I thought you were smarter then this " he told as he went towards the car "Lets go boy" he yelled as he got into the driver sit of the car and starting the car. I see Simon handing his brother the gun, pat him on the shoulder, I heard him say "Good luck" as I got into the passenger seat of the car.

I looked straight ahead, avoiding Abraham stare, I glove compartment; I take out my fingerless gloves put them on, then grab my pocket knife put it in my boot and make sure my gun is loaded. Abraham start to drive away from the courtyard of the building. From the rearview mirror, I can see Simon standing in the middle of the courtyard, with a look of pride on his face. I turn around to see Jasmine cleaning her gun, Dylan was looking out the window lost in his thoughts….Was he ready for this? Why was Simon trying to push his brother to do this supple run?..Even if he knew that he wasn't ready? I closed my eyes, and lean my head against the window hoping I made the right choice.

An hour later we arrived at the next town over, Abraham parked the car in vacant parking lot. He stops the car, I can feel him looking at me. "Let's get this done and over with. Jasmine do you have the town map for the direction the shopping outlets and list?"

"Yeah right here." She digs under the driver sit, and pulls out the map. Then goes into her back pocket to get the list.

"Alright C'mon. Dylan stay close to me." I ordered as I opened the car door and slammed it shut. As we all got out of the car, I told Jamine "Lead the way chica." Out of the corner my eye, I seen Abraham drinking from his flask, he puts it in pocket after closing it.

As we got onto the main road, the formation was Jasmine in the front, Dylan and I in the middle, while Abraham was behind us. While, we were walking to the destination Dylan was getting so close that I felt like I was suffocating. "Dylan can you move over a little? And hold your gun up." I asked him.

"Sorry Rose" He mumbled under his breath as he moved a little to the right, from behind me I hear Abraham snicker from behind me, I stop giving him my death glare, he shakes his head. The next thing, I knew….there was a herd of walker coming towards us...this area was cleared...when they last checked it. Jasmine, Abraham, and I put our weapons into position, we start to shot at the walkers, I look over who was on my right to see Dylan froze.

"Snap out of it." I yelled at him, I saw him snap out of it. He shakingly rise his gun up aiming towards the walkers, his finger on the trigger but he he doesn't pull.

"Rose get him out of here." Abraham told me "Jasmine and I can hold the off, go back to the car."

"C'mon Dylan, Don't forget the supplies if yall got a chance to get there we'll wait" I grabbed him by his shirt, we run into the direction of the car.

As were running, there were some walkers in our path. I put up my gun, start to shoot...I look over to Dylan he froze again. I grab him by his face and made him look at me "Don't freeze up this is the time to prove to us that you could this. Your strong. Don't look behind you." He nodded not breaking eye contact with me "Now C'mon."

We start to go in the direction of the car, which was about twenty minutes away. As we were running, the amount of walkers was decreasing. I look over at Dylan he was doing a good job...I was proud of him for not being afraid. I was running faster, It was until, I heard screams from behind me, I turn around to see Dylan getting beaten by a walker on his shoulder. I saw red, I went into my boot to take out my pocket knife, I stabbed the walker on top of its head, I put my arm around Dylan waist to support. How could this happen? He was doing so good.

"Rose...What happened?" Jasmine asked as she ran up to his with a army duffle bag in her hand and a book bag on her back...They must've gotten the supplies we needed.

"He was doing great, then next thing I knew. I heard screams….I turned around to look and it was him getting bitten by a walker." I told her "I don't understand they came out of nowhere...I told Simon I would watch over him...I should've listened…"

"Rosita stop you were begged to have him out here." Jasmine told me as Abraham apraoched us with a bunch of bags in his hands.

"Don't tell me he was bitten?" Abraham asked Jasmine and I looked at him with worry in our eyes. "Shit C'mon we have to go...Simon is gonna hear it from me. Rosita take the bags. I'll carry him." Abraham handed me the bags, while he carried Dylan bridal style.

We ran to the car as fast as we can, when we reached the car, Abraham put Dylan in the backseat, while Jasmine and I packed up the trunk of the car. I climbed in the backseat with Dylan, Jasmine went into the passenger seat, Abraham started the car and drove off going one hundred mile per hour. As he was driving, Dylan was dripping sweat, I used the bottom of his shirt to wipe away the sweat as head was leaning against the window. "I'm sorry...I should've watched you better." I whispered in his ear.

He moves slightly to look at me, he took my hand and told me "It's okay Rosita...I always looked up to you. You're brave. You're strong. this was the best day of my life even if it has to end like this. Stay strong Rose. You're made for this world." Dylan coughed roughly as he covered his mouth...when he removed his hand from his mouth there was blood on his palm.

"Keep your strength" I told him running my fingers through his hair as a tear fell down my face.

By sun down we reach the courtyard of the building, Simon was fidgeting from his spot from excitement. Abraham stop the car, we all hold our breath, looking at him...not wanting to get out of the car...we all know he would blow up. He doesn't recognize our facial expressions, we watch him go to the side of the car, and open the car door that Dylan was leaning. As, he open the door Dylan fell into his arms….he was crying holding his brother close, Abraham was holding onto the steering wheel his knuckles turning white as I looked at him from the corner of my eye, Jasmine was staring straight ahead digging her sharp nails into the skin of her arm. I tried not to look at Simon but I felt like he was looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"Get out of the car!" He angrily told us as he grabbed the gun that he gave to Dylan and pointed it towards us. "Move on this side" We got out of the car, moved to the side of the car...he laid Dylan down in the backseat.

We stood shoulder to shoulder, he paced in front of us; mumbling words that I could hardly make out. "I thought I told you to watch my brother as he was out there. I trusted you Rosita" Simon stepped up to my face yelling. "Now explain!"

"Back up from her" Abraham told him grabbing Simon by his arm.

"Did you tell her not to watch over him as soon as y'all left? Someone who lost his wife and children should know the feeling of being alone" Simon taunted Abraham, Abraham punched Simon in the face.

"Simon calm down, she did watch him as were out there…"Jasmine tried to speak up as Simon rubbed the spot where Abraham hitted his face "Why aren't yall letting her talk? You know what...tomorrow y'all are leaving...take the weird guy with y'all also. Jasmine you're staying" He told us.

"Why am i staying here? But Rosita and them have to leave?" Jasmine asked stepping up to Simon, she wasn't afraid to step to him..even if he was the leader.

"Because...you're still needed. Their not. Now go pack y'all shit and leave" Simon said opening the door, as he was opening the door. A zombified Dylan sprung out of the car landing on the ground, he crawling along the ground. Simon shot at his brother then picked him up, holding his corpse close to his body, mumbling to the body and started to walk away. As he was walking away..he stopped and turned around. "Oh Rosita one day I will get my revenge."

The three of us stood in our spots until, Abraham tapped my arm tilting his way of our apartment. Jasmine follows us, staying quiet….I think she did have some regret about what happened. We reach the apartment to see Eugene sitting a chair eating a popsicle; Abraham knocks it out of us hand and it falls to the ground. Abraham kicks down the door and goes into the house, I stay outside to explain the whole situation to Eugene and then I go into the house to pack our things. The next morning, we leave with the clothes on our backs and the clothes in our bags. I hug Jasmine one last goodbye then get into the army truck. As we drove off, I looked out of the car window to see Jasmine standing there, holding herself like she was trying to hold onto my hug. I felt a sense of lost as we got farther and farther away from the building. I lost two great friends in one day...both were my fault.

 **End of Flashback**

"His name is Simon….he wants revenge because I was supposed to watch his brother while Abraham and this friend of ours named Jasmine, were on a run. Abraham was trying to tell him, that his brother wasn't ready to go out there….Simon kept saying that his brother would have to learn sooner or later...practically begged me to let him go with us...I gave in…" I explained to the group as I felt Judith moved slightly in her sleep, I rocked her so she could fall asleep. Michonne holds her arms out so she could take, but I hold onto her and shake my head no.

"Was that the only reason?" Rick asked putting a hand on my arm, his eyes filled with worry.

"From what I know…yeah the day that happened, he told me that one day he would get revenge one day…" I nervously told Rick as I ran my fingers through JUdith hair.

"He ain't gonna touch you...I'll make sure of that" Daryl stated speaking for the first time, while looking at me, giving me a reassurance that everything will be okay.

"What about Negan?" Erick asked looking around the room.

"What about him?" Father Gabriel asked looking at Eric with a displeased look.

"We are also in battle with him? What if this person is teaming up with him?" Erick responded back with a question.

"We can take him also as my dad would say is that we're family, family would be protect each other. Negan is a punk he hides behind his guys, I might not know this guy but no one is touching my family...I don't care who it is. We don't back down from anyone." Carl explained to Eric, he sounded like Rick.

"Carl is right" Rick agreeing with Carl, that's when Rick looks at me, smirks while looking at Tara, Carl, Father Gabriel, Daryl, Michonne, and Carol. We all knew that smirk that's when Rick says "They're screwing with the wrong family."

That night we went to sleep, having a sense of pride and confidence….for some reason I felt uneasy, until I felt Daryl wrap his arms around my waist.

 **SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **In the middle?**

 **I can take criticism**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosita POV**

The next morning I awaken to Judith leaning over me, she opens my one eyelid and says "Buenos dias tia" I laughed at the young girl waking me up. I grabbed her and start tickling her, she laughs then tries to tickle me back. Next thing I knew she was being picked up, and getting thrown into the air, her giggles filling the room.

"Uncle Daryl stop." Judith saying in between her giggles.

"Okay lil asskicker" Daryl putting her on the ground, she runs off into the next room, he holds his hand out so he could help me up.

"Good morning" I said hugging Daryl, putting my head on his chest.

"Mornin…" Daryl wrapping his arms around me.

We stayed like this for a little bit, not wanting to let go of each other. My mind wonders to last night conversation about Simon coming back around. I wasn't prepared to deal with him...I didn't mean for his brother to die...To him I took his only living family member….Will he take someone away from me?...My mind goes to Daryl...Will he take him away from me? I hug onto Daryl tighter not wanting to let him go with this new fear rising within me. Was it too soon to call him mine in the fear of him getting hurt?

The next thing I knew, Daryl finger was under my chin, i was forced to look into his eyes, "What you thinking about Rosita?"

I looked down at the floor "Simon. Thinking how much damage he would or could do."

"The Rosita I know would take no bullshit, she would be ready fight" Daryl answered.

"I understand but sometimes this world can be ruthless...can take anything from you anytime" I pulled away from the hug to go sit on the sofa. "I already lost to many people." Jasmine. My family. Dylan. Sasha. Glenn, Abraham, Noah, Beth, Tyreese, and Bob. This world is too fragile.

Before Daryl could respond the group walks in the house, Judith exits the other room, runs into Michonne arms and hugs her tightly...This little girl keeps us going. Everyone takes a sit where they can find...Carl sits next to me and puts his head on my, while Tara sits on the other of me and also puts her head on my shoulder. I kiss both of their heads, let out a chuckle, then Daryl comes over to sit in front me, resting his head on my knees. I knew he wasn't gonna leave my side or he wasn't gonna let this world take him away...so why am i acting like i am? I was broke out of my thoughts when Ezekiel and Rick walked into the house with Shiva. Shiva lays in the middle of the living room floor, Judith wiggles out of Michonne arms, walks to Shiva and lay her head on the tiger's body, putting her thumb in her mouth, Shiva sniffs at the young girl then pays attention Rick and Ezekiel.

"Alright guys for however long the kingdom will be staying here. We did give them some houses, the two main houses will remain the group houses, including Aaron and Eric house. We are gonna make some rearrangements in this house is Michonne, Carl and Judith of course with Father Gabriel, Then in the second main house is Tara, Rosita and Daryl, Aaron and Eric Carol and Ezekiel will be with you guys. The reason why I want it like this because at least we are close ,we can keep an eye on each other. At least each house have different people with different strengths." Rick stated "So I know that we would stay in here for a week as a group together, Once this week is over we will go into this new set up."

"What are we gon do bout stalkerman?" Daryl asked looking at both Rick and Ezekiel.

"We aren't gonna go,see if he has a camp and shot them up...we learned that with Negan. We lost two people that night." Rick told Daryl. "He's most likely gonna attack when our defences are down, So when we are going on runs or to the Hilltop there has to be someone with someone at all times. Rosita this is up to you...Do you want to still do supply runs?"

I feel all eyes on me at this sudden moment….Did I want to act like courage the cowardly dog with my tails in between my legs? Or was I gonna be Rosita Espinosa and kickass. I look at Daryl….his eyes are also looking for an answer, I know he would support my decision. "I still want to do runs." I told Rick "I'm not gonna let him scare me, but I get to pick who I want to go with when it's my turn to go." I look around the room to see Aaron making eye contact with me, we nodded our heads making an agreement that he would go with me. I felt Tara move her head from my shoulder, I look over to her we also nodded in agreement...I had my team. I would let Daryl go with me but I didn't want to lose him...knowing Simon would take him away from me.

"Okay deal" Rick nodding his head to seal the deal.

The rest of the day, we spent it discussing plans, we had dinner as a family not wanting to let go of this moment...that night was a quiet, the only sounds that can be heard was the crimping from the crickets. I went onto the porch, sitting on the chair on the porch, I pull my knees to my chest and look into the night. I heard the door open from beside me, I look over to see that it Daryl. He sat in the chair next to mine, he takes my hand.

We stay quiet for a little bit until he was the first to speak "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah just wanted to get some fresh air." I told him giving him a small smile.

"Rosita don't lie to me. I know you're thinking about Simon….Did you know who are gonna pick when you go on runs?" He asked...I knew who I was gonna pick and I knew he wasn't gonna like it.

"Yeah….I do" I told him looking away from him.

"Who is it?" He asked...I knew he was gonna be upset about who I picked.

I prepare myself before I told him, "I picked Tara and Aaron." I felt his hand tense up within mine.

"Rose, are you sure? I want to be able to protect ya" he told me letting go of my hand then putting his hand on my knee.

"Daryl I don't want to lose you, to him...I took someone close to him away. What if he did that you? I don't want this to be everything I touch goes away. Were lucky that Negan didn't kill you when he captured you." I told him putting my hand on top of his, we both look into each other eyes. He then holds me hand, pulling it towards causing me to get up. He pulls me into his lap, I put my head onto the crook of his neck. He puts his arms around me, holding me tight, whispers into my ear "You don't have to worry about to losing me, I been through worst, I can handle it. I just don't want to lose you...already lost my brother, I don't wanna lose my girl." I pulled away from his, I ran one finger down his face, he exhales deeply.

"You won't...I promise" I promised him, I put my head in the crook of his neck, I kiss his neck. He wraps his arm around me again, this time even tighter not wanting to let go. We fell asleep with him running his fingers up and down my spine.

The morning came too fast, I unwrap myself from his body, he stirred slightly. He looked so peaceful in his sleep...I didn't want to wake him from his slumber. I turn around, stretching my body...taking in the early morning sun. The sun was just coming up the horizon the sky a bright blue. I then felt arms wrap around my waist, I slightly chuckled...maybe I shouldn't have gotten up.

"Tryna run?" He asked his voice laced with sleep.

"Didn't want to wake you" I told you leaning into his chest, Daryl makes a grunting sound then puts his chin on my shoulder. I look towards the lake to see someone sitting on the edge of the lake, she looked to be holding a child.. She turned her face (side profile)...I recognized the face. I unwrap Daryl arms from around my waist, run towards the steps and jump from the top my barefeet hitting the hard cement. I heard Daryl calling my name as I ran towards the lake, as I go closer to the lake, she gets up from her spot, cradling the child close to her chest.

"Jasmine!" I yelled grabbing her attention, she turns around..a tear falling from her eye as we make eye contact. I run towards her pulling her into a hug, she hugs me back...we cry, holding onto one another, we separate taking in each other, she hasn't changed one bit but now her hair is shorter.

"I missed you...I never thought I would see you again Rose" She stated as she was wiping away her tears.

"I missed you also...your hair is no longer long, and you have a baby." I responded touching her hair then looking at the baby that was sleeping in her arms.

"Yeah about that, so much happened after you left. I wanted to leave you but he wasn't having it. He got worst over time, it was like after he lost Dylan he lost it. People were leaving the building because he was going insane. He told me that I had no choice but to follow him, he watched my every move...one night I was close to killing him in his sleep but a few guys from the room charged into the room looking for him. After that night, he packed up everything lef some of remaining people who stayed there, and we left the town. He went east...we got to the kingdom, I saw you that day, I knew if i was gonna try to you...he would kill me then go after you….he attacked on the kingdom...then we ended here. He did somethings...that led to me having her…I named her Rosalia after you" She explained to me, we both look at the sleeping baby. "This is your tia Rosita."

"I feel honored" I rejoiced as I smile at the baby, she was beautiful. "Now chica you would learn how to be brave, I'll teach you everything you needa know."

Just as I said that i heard the sound of running feet coming towards us, I turn around to see the group with their weapons ready to attack. I move more in front of Jasmine and the baby. I put my hands up to stop them, the group are information Daryl leading the charge. "Guys put your weapons down...she good, I know her."

"You sure?" Daryl asked pointing the crossbow in her direction.

"Yes this is my friend Jasmine the one from the group I was in before I got into this group. She can help." I told them as they ,lowered their weapons, Daryl was still weary about her "Daryl lower the weapon." He did as I said, he wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. "Daryl she's on our side...she wouldn't betray me….she has a 's not gonna put the baby at risk for him." I stated to him.

"Come to the house and we will discuss what to do with her." Rick leading the way, the group follows after him looking at Jasmine with weary eyes. Daryl moved me to his side as we were walking holding me close, I sent Jasmine an apologetic look, she nodded her head understanding they had to do this, for the group safety.

We reach the house, we all file into the house and go into the dining room. Rick, Michonne, Aaron, Carol, Ezekiel sit at the table. They leave a sit empty for Jasmine, as she enters the room...she looks around taking in every member of the group. Her eyes falls on me as Daryl and I lean against the counter with his arm around my shoulder, I nod to her She goes over to sit in the chair.

Rick looks at her and says "How many walkers have you killed? How many people have you killed? Why? Then tell us what you know."

 **SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **In the middle?**

 **I can take criticism**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosita POV**

Jasmine looked around the room at all of us, as she sat down at the table where Rick, Michonne, Aaron, Ezekiel, and Carol were sitting. "Are these questions necessary?" she questioned.

"Yes they are, you're the only person who has any close relation to this Simon. Plus the only one who would know his next move." Daryl stated looking at the baby in her arms.

I put my hand on Daryl shoulder to keep him quiet, Jasmine looked at him then at me, she rolled her eyes as she growled then answered "Yes i killed walkers to many to count. Yes I have killed people. They killed my family so i took them out there was only three maybe four." JAsmine thinking about the number of people, while smirking at the memory.

"Now tell us what you know" Rick pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm guessing Rosita told y'all why he wants to get revenge….I remember that day. Abraham and I told Simon that his brother wasn't ready for a run, but he ran out of the room went to the courtyard to practically begged Rosita and she said yes...So while on this run a herd of walkers came towards us, We told Rosita and Dylan to go back. Abraham and I went to the supplies that we needed, then on our way back we heard screams...it was Dylan, when we got back to where we're staying..Simon was happy that his brother went on his first run so he met us at the car. Opened the car door, to find his brother already zombified...he killed him….told Rosita and them to….He kept me there…" Jasmine looked away from the eyes of everyone.

"If you wouldn't mind telling us...what happened?" Rick asked her putting a comforting hand on her arm.

"I will but not yet….its not that I don't trust yall….well i rather tell when I'm ready." Jasmine told us "But just know i am on yall side."

"How do we know you won't turn on us?" Carl interjected while holding Judith who was reaching over for me. I open my arms towards her take her then put her on my hip, she puts her head on my shoulder, one thumb in her mouth while the her other hand is holding onto my shirt.

"Don't get me wrong I love this child….she shouldn't have to brought into the world the way she was….just let me get the last hit on him." Jasmine said looking at Daryl in his eyes. I looked up at Daryl who was nodding his head...agreeing to her answer.

"Well a friend of Rosita's is a friend of ours" Rick told Jasmine as he stood, he holds his hand out to Jasmine "Welcome to the family." Jasmine smiles at smile then shakes his hand. "My pleasure."

Then everyone crowds around her welcoming her into the family, Daryl lets go of my waist, grabs his crossbow that was in the livingroom, then looks into my eyes us having our own conversation.

Ill be right back going huntin

I raised an eyebrow, **want me to go with you?**

Daryl shakes his head then heads out the door, I'll have to find out what's wrong with him later...just hope he isn't distancing himself again. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see that it was Aaron looking at me...he looked concerned.

"Whats up?" I asked adjusting Judith on my hip.

"Everything good? Aaron asked looking in the direction that Daryl left.

"Yeah he's just stepping out for a while." I told him avoiding from looking at him.

"Rose" Rick says as he came up to me with Jasmine next to me.

"Yeah grimes?" I asked smirking as Rick rolled his eyes.

"Would you mind if I put Jasmine with You, Tara and Daryl?" Rick asked.

"I don't mind, C'mon Jas i'll show you to the house. Wanna take her Aaron?" I told Rick and Jasmine while handing Judith over to Aaron.

"C'mon" I told Jasmine as I led the way to the second family house.

We headed next door to the other house, as we entered the house it was completely quiet...I went up the stairs to the room that was two doors down from Daryl and I room. The room had a twin size bed against the east wall with a nightstand to it. On the other side of the room was a dark brown dresser with a painted photos of flowers above it. On either side of the dresser were windows that showed the front yard of the house. I stepped more into the room, allowing more room for Jasmine to enter.

I was quiet for a couple of minutes, I spoke up first "I will see if any of the other houses has a crib for her to sleep in so that way you could put it next to your bed."

Jasmine went next to the window, she looked out the window like she was questioning her life at this point. "Thank you, I would next that." She says in a quiet voice.

I was about to head out of the room when I heard her ask "Wheres Abraham and Eugene?"

I looked down at the ground afraid to answer the question that was at hand. I know her and Abraham were great friends while we were in the group. So did have a to know what happened to him. I sat on the bed and patted the spot next to me...she comes over and sits looks at me with a skeptical facial expression. I sighed heavily then spoke "The hilltop...another group that we our allied with another member of the family is in charge of that place...her name is Maggie. Well the leader who name is craig...no one can stand him...gave us a task to take out the saviors at their camping post….so we go there at night...we got in by telling them that we had craig head when in reality we really didn't have it….it was a walker head. So that night we took out all of the men..the morning came and one of the guys in charge of that outpost said he was "Negan" They told us they had two of our people who were Maggie and Carl we got them back of course. Negan is in charge of the group named the survivors….he is something else….a very big ego….bigger than Abraham I most say." I chuckled knowing that it is true. "I was captured by his trusty friend Dwight who is our side...he killed Tara girlfriend Denise...Daryl wanted revenge and so did I. At this side he wasn't so he captures Me, Daryl, Michonne, and Maggie husband Glenn. Lets just say that night we we lost two people who was very near and dear to us. Glenn and Abraham."

"I always thought Abraham would make it...I could imagine what Maggie went through...well what al of you guys went through Jasmine responded looking at the window. "What about Eugene?"

I growled and rolled my eyes "Don't mention his name."

"Why not? Jasmine asked now looking at me like I lost my mind.

"He's a traitor. A coward. He's part of the saviors now." I told her not meeting her stare.

"Maybe hes doing that to protect himself." Jasmine stated...I roll my eyes again and say "Yeah and that same day we lost someone named Sasha...her and I weren't the best of friends but after a good talking too we understood"

"Why didnt you and her get along?" Jasmine asked as I chuckled in her face.

"Well its not really her fault but who knows...well after Abraham left me he started to see Sasha. Sasha and I talked out everything. We were gonna get Eugene but he assed out so we couldn't."

"Damn and I thought yall were gonna be together forever" Jasmine spoke as if it was a fact. Than she asked "What about you and the guy with the crossbow."

"Oh...yeah that is just starting out." I muttered hiding my face from the blush that was creeping up my face.

"I can tell that he is very protective of you, when the group came to the lake with there weapons already armd in position...it took him a while to lower his gun. He seems like he doesn't want to lose you." Jasmine tells me as she tries to look at my face even more.

"A friend helped us get together." I told her smiling remembering Denise words.

"Well he better not hurt or else Rosita there will be consequences." Jasmine said hitting her shoulder with my shoulder as we laughed. "I mean it."

"I know. I know….its just sometimes I'm afraid that he might slip away because of Simon...even if things are right as of right now" I told Jasmine as I looked into her eyes.

"From what I can tell he's not gonna slip away...he's not Abraham Rose, Simon isn't gonna break y'all up ...he seems very loyal and the type of person to be committed to a person. "

"I get what you're saying but as of right now….I don't want Simon to be the reason why he pulls away...Daryl has scars both physically and mentally...shit maybe even emotionally. When he is ready to open up….i'll be there...when he's ready to tell me his story about those scars. Enough about Daryl and I...tell me about what happened after we were forced to leave."

Jasmine sighed, looks at Rosalia, she messes with a few of her curls then starts to speak "It was a disaster people started to leave. Simon stayed in his room all hours of the day and night...He did do horrible things to me that led to her….like i said earlier I do love her just don't like the way she was brought into this world. I'm not gonna hold it against her….but one night while the remaining people were sleeping he woke me up, packed up everything then we left. We traveled all through the southern states on foot until she was born….then we found a car drove here...well not here but you know the state. That day you came to the king I was in the garden….I saw you….I wanted to say something but he would've known….then that night he and some of his followers from the kingdom attacked on the kingdom. Then we all came here…." Jasmine told me as a tear we falling down her face, I reach over to wipe it off, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me so her head was on my shoulder.

"Don't worry you're safe now...Be strong for your babygirl Jas..we will get him." I promised her.

We stayed like this for about an hour basking in the silence of the house for now. We seperated at hearing the bedroom door open...it was Carl, he pokes his head into the room and ask "Rose is everything okay? Dad just wanted me to check on yall"

"Yeah everything is okay cowboy" I told him as I got from my sit on the bed and went over to the door. "Wanna come with me to Jasmine around" He looks at Jasmine then back at me and nods his head. I wave at Jasmine to follow me so we could show her around.

As the three of us exited the house I saw Daryl sitting on the porch skinning a possum. I look at him and smile, he nods his head back at me...as we got a few away from Daryl, Jasmine "Does he always skin animal with his bear hands?"

"Yep with a knife of course...you get used to it after so long." Carl and I say at the same time. We were used to Daryl cleaning and skinning the animal for us to eat that night or to make it last for a week or two.

Time passed as we were showing Jasmine around Alexandria and getting acquainted with some of the people that lived here, they all liked her for the most. We went over to the lake and sat there for a while, til the sun went down. We went back to Rick and Michonne house for family dinner like we do every night. One thing is that Daryl wasn't there tonight, he would've told me if something was wrong. Jasmine was shocked that even though we live in a mess up world...we still made time for each other to have these small moments. Rick told her "Over time you become family, these people at this table we been through everything together, they are family, all of have different backgrounds but coming together as a family." We cheered to that and laughed some more. Rick also talked about us going to the Hilltop tomorrow and to be ready first thing in the morning. Before Jasmine, Tara and I left Michonne gave me a plate to take home to Daryl, I took the plate and hugged her goodbye. When we got home, there was no noise in the house. I took off my shoes at the door and went upstairs to give the plate to Daryl. While Tara and Jasmine stayed downstairs to wait on Aaron to bring her an old bassinet from one of the old houses.

I opened my bedroom door to find,Daryl laying on his stomach with one arm hanging over the egde of the bed and the other one under his head. I put the plate down on the nightstand and slightly shook him awake, he jumped slightly looking around until hs eyes falls onto me "Daryl its me...Rose im here." I whispered as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"What time is it?" Daryl asked stretching his muscles.

"A little bit after dinner..Michonne gave me a plate to give to you. Sit up and eat." I told him.

"Mhm" He takes the plate and starts to eat with his fingers.I sat down at the end of his feet watching him eat."Did you have a nice reunion day with ya friend"

"Yeah...we talked some. She told me what happened after I left...we talked about us."

"What ya say Sita?"

"That we trying out this new relationship and that were not gonna give up on each other easily...its just I dont want Simon to be the reason why you pull away from me."

"I aint gonna pull away from you lady….I just wanted to go hunting by myself to have some quiet time with my thoughts. I aint scared of this prick….this prick is gonna have to go through me to get to you Rose." Daryl told me as he put the plate down then got up and sit from the bed to shut the door.

I smile at him, he comes closer to me, he puts his hand on my cheek and rubs it, I lean into his teach and look into his eyes. "Rick said we're going to the hilltop tomorrow to talk to Maggie and Jesus...he wanted me to let you know."

Daryl makes a grunting sound while nodding his head, he leans in and kisses my lips, he leans me onto the bed as I deepen the kiss our tongues fighting for dominance. I run my fingers through hair while the other hand is pulling up his shirt. He travels down to my neck nipping, sucking and licking the same spot. Five minutes later our clothes were on the floor and that night we made love til we fell asleep.

 **Author note**

 **Review let me know what yall think did yall like this chapter or if yall let me know.**

 **If yall have any questions I can answer them. Let me also know if I should also do Daryl POV or just stick to Rositas POV.**

 **And Let me know what yall think of Jasmine being added into the story.**

 **So please review. I really want yall feedback on the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own the walking dead or the characters.**

 **Hope yall enjoy**

 **Rosita POV**

The following morning I woke up with Daryl arm wrapped around me tightly, I tried to remove it so I could get up and shower but he wasn't having it. I looked over at the clock and it read 6:30am. I turned around to look at Daryl, his snores, his hair spread all over his face….he looks cute when he is sleeping away with no troubles to worry. I stroke the side of his cheek, he doesn't move from my touch, he looks peaceful...I could stay here forever in this bubble without having to worry about what's going on out there. I love that he doesn't second guess any of my motives….he lets me do what i wanna do. He trust my ability to take care of myself. I look at the clock and it was 6:45am...I get up and go into the bathroom, turn on the shower and get in, the hot water hitting my body as my muscles relax. I stayed in here for a couple of more minutes and got out of the shower.

I dried off with the towel and enter my bedroom, Daryl still laying in the bed. I get dressed go over to him and slightly shaking him awake. "Daryl C'mon we gotta go." He grunts and roll over to the other side of the bed, I roll my eyes. Any other them he's a morning person just not today...I guess I tired him out. I grab the pillow, hit him with it….he jumps up from the bed and looks at me.

"What the hell Rose?" He asked pissed off. "I was sleeping"

"Yeah i know know that We gotta meet the group at the gate you're the one who told me that last night." Daryl looks at me and mutters something under his breath, while going into the bathroom, he slams the door causing me to shake my head and chuckle.

I spun around when I heard the bedroom door open to find Tara, Jasmine and Carl standing there with confused looks on their face. "Why heard the door slam." Tara said holding JUdith on her hip.

"Yeah. Daryl is mad that I woke him up." I told them.

"Well C'mon Rick is waiting he wants to get to Hilltop by noon" Tara told me as she adjusted Judith on her hip.

"Let me grab my knife and gun." I go over to the dresser where my knife and gun was lying, I put it into its holster then grab my gun and put it on the other side. I look around the room looking for my fingerless gloves, they were on the floor...I picked them up blushing noticing that Tara, Carl, and Jasmine were still in the room watching my every move. I'm glad they didn't ask questions just yet. I go back over to them, taking Judith from Tara arms and putting her on my hip "Let's head out. Daryl we'll be at the gate with everyone else." I yelled as we left the house, and started going towards the gate to meet everyone else.

We reach the gate about a couple minutes later, to see everyone packing up the RV and a couple other cars. "Who's driving with who?" I asked out loud as we approached the gate. Tara goes over to Father Gabriel and Erick to make sure, we had the right amount of supplies and

"We are going in the RV along with the rest of our family. Carol, Ezekiel and Morgan are driving in their own car, with Shiva in the horse trailer….so she could relax somehow. The kingdom soldiers are going on horseback. Wheres Daryl?" Rick stated and then asked.

"He should be coming." I told Rick as I looked behind me to seeing still no Daryl.

"Okay. Carl take your sister and get her settled into the RV. Jasmine do you wanna tag along?" Carl goes into the RV with Judith.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna intrude, I could always stay here and help protect the place...just in case Simon comes back." Jasmine asked while her baby.

"Yeah...C'mon we don't bite. Tobin has the place secured, hes one of the trusted alexandrians we have besides Aaron, Erick and a couple of others. Plus we're taking Judith." Michonne jokingly told Jasmine as she wrapped her arms Rick's waist "Everything is packed. Father Gabriel and Eric are driving the supply car, Tara checked to make sure we had Daryl gets here we can head out." As Michonne finished her sentence, we heard the roaring of Daryl motorcycle coming closer.

As Daryl approached us he asked "We ready to head out?"

"Yeah everyone get in" Rick said as he went into the RV and started it up.

"You're fully awake now?" I asked Daryl while smirking at him.

"Wipe that smirk off ya face it ain't funny" he told me as he started up the motorcycle.

I got into the van, sat next to Tara who was playing cards with Aaron, Carl sat next to them holding a Judith who had a couple of cards in her hand. I look out of the window watching the scenery go past...I was getting lost in my thoughts. Soon enough fell asleep, my head resting against the glass.

 **Dream starts**

I looked around confused as I stood in the middle of the forest...I looked up at the sky it looked to be early late morning/early afternoon. I wasn't in my usual attire, I was wearing a form flowing dress that stopped a couple of inches above my knees. The dress was red my hair flowing against the air and I was completely barefoot. I walked a little bit to see the boulder where Daryl and I made a promise that we wouldn't leave each other. I felt a smile being onto my face at the memory of it. Being snapped out of my thoughts, I heard a little girl giggling at something that must've been very funny. I follow the sound to see a little girl with black hair, she was on the back of a man….she looked to be about seven or eight...this scene felt oddly familiar to me. I leaned against the tree to watch this scene, of this little girl and this man. Just then a little boy came from the woods with a possum in his hand, and a crossbow in the other... his hair almost covering his eyes. He looked no older then seven or eight. He went over to the man to show him his game, the man putted the girl down on the ground as he looked at his son with so much love and admiration, he patted the young boy on his back and told him "I'm proud of ya son, we just now gotta take it home for ya momma to cook it." The trio collected everything and started walking towards me...I saw the man smiling at me, he comes up to me wraps an arm around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"I thought you were home" He told me I recognized that voice it was Daryl.

"I wanted to meet my favorite people out here and walk home with them" The words came flowing out of my mouth like I was used to saying it.

"Mama, look I caught a possum...I'm almost as good as daddy." The young boy tells me excitedly as I watch him up and down his hair bouncing along with him.

"Don't let that get to your head." The girl spoke for the first time, rolling her blue/green eyes….I can tell she gets her sas from me.

"Well at least I can kill walkers" The boy told her angrily as he looked at her..his brown eyes fuming.

"Hey dulces don't fight with one another." I told the two young kids. I leaned down to their level and looked at both of them "You can't be mean to your sister..she will learn how to kill probably everyone learns at their pace lindo...Now let your brother believe he's the best. Just like you he's learning also" I told the kids as they nodded their heads. "Cmon we got a possum to skin and cook."

 **End of Dream**

I was awoken with someone shaking me awake...I look up to see that it was Daryl, I look up at him and smile. He gives me a small smile, holds his hand out, I take it while getting out of the sit. "How was your nap?" He asked.

"It was great" Even though I was slightly confused.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing C'mon" I exited the RV holding onto Daryl hand leading the way. I look around to see the group not around.

"There in Gregory house talking to Maggie" Daryl now leading the way.

I didn't want to tell him about the dream just yet...I didn't know if that was gonna be our future or not. I never had a dream like dream, even when I with Ab...never; was that a sign that Daryl was here to stay for sure? I smile at the thought of having his children...even if it too soon. On our way to Gregory mannison, Daryl stops by a trailer, he goes up to it and knocks on the door. A lady opens the door, smiles widely at Daryl and I. I go to enter following Daryl's lead but he holds his hand in front of me stopping me from going any farther. I looked to him confused "Wait right here Rose" He told me as he went inside and closed the door. Usually I would turn around and storm away but something is telling me to stay here not because he told me too...was because like Jasmine said he wasn't like Ab. Daryl comes back out with a necklace in his hand, it had a small heart with a ruby colored gem in the center. He putted it around my neck as I held it in place. When it was finally on, I turned around and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go of him. I regret having that feeling of doubt about him...He wouldn't go that easily.

We let go of one another and i say "Thank you Daryl but may I ask what it is for?"

"I wanted to give ya something nice. And you're welcome Rose C'mon let's go meet the group" Daryl taking my hand again and leading the way to the mannison, I feel my nose scrunch up in disgust as we approached it….In my head/eyes Maggie is the one that owns the mannison and hilltop...he's just the person that just a peasant here who Maggie was too nice to not kick out. We walk over to the mannison, Daryl opens the door, as we entered, there was yelling….oh man what did Gregory do now. We let go of each other hands and head into Gregory office.

"What is this prick disagreeing about now?" Daryl asked angrily.

"He thinks Hilltop shouldn't help us with Simon. Which if it wasn't for us...then Negan would have this whole place by now at least we somewhat stopped him from taking it over." Rick fumed at Greg.

"My group isn't gonna fight this newly threat, if yall couldnt take out the saviors, what makes yall think yall can take out this guy and whatever army he has?" Greg said as I roll my eyes at his antics he's worst than a five year old.

"Man Rick forget this prick, Maggie would you help us?" Daryl asked while putting an arm around my shoulder, holding me close to keep himself calmed down..

"Yeah of course we're family...I wouldn't say no unlike some people." Maggie told us then looked at Greg with a displeased look on her face.

"I'm not dealing a guy when it's not my problem to deal with it" Greg stated causing Rick to get angry.

"Then the saviors were not our issue to deal with now was it?" Rick putting his hand on Greg getting into his face while Greg stood up like he was gonna run away.

Michonne stepped in between Rick and Greg and told Greg "We won't come to you for anything...anything we now need we will directly go to Maggie. Are we clear or are we understood?" Michonne said looking Greg straight in the eyes. Shive stood up on all fours following Michonne lead and growling at Gregory

"Do what you think is best lady bu-but leave me out of it and close my office door on yall way out" Gregory backing away from the desk his back on the wall now. We exit the room hearing nothing else from the peanut gallery.

We exited the mannison into the courtyard, then went to Maggie trailer where Enid was watching Judith and Rosalia. As we were relaxing enjoying the family moment, Jesus was getting acquainted with Jasmine, some people were outside because the trailer were but so big. Tara,Enid,Father Gabriel, Erick, and Aaron went to take Shiva for a walk. Carl went to check out the blacksmith to see if he had any new weapons with Enid following behind him. They to seem like two peas in the pod...I gotta get some details out of him later. Maggie, Carol, Morgan, Ezekiel, Michonne and Rick were talking about the baby. While Daryl on the other hand, was in the corner playing patty cake with Judith, I smiled at them interacting with one another, their bond was never to be broken. A guy with so many scars, was putty in the hands of little girl that saw him as a protective uncle and not a monster he depicts himself as.

We stayed in the Hilltop til dinner, we wanted to have a family dinner, to soak up as much time as we could before the war starts. All of us around the table felt like old times, felt like we never missed a step. After dinner I went Abraham and Glenn grave...I felt that I never really gotten to say goodbye but I knew that it was never a goodbye. I felt Daryl eyes on me as I left...I needed this time alone. I approached the graves, sat in between them, I took a breath breath, and released it a tear running down my face. I didn't bother to wipe it off my wipe.

I stayed silent for a couple of second then I spoke "Hey guys. Everything is going alright...I guess you can say. Don't worry Glenn we're taking care of Maggie, we won't let her go into battle when she's showing more. Negan captured Sasha….she's gone because of me, we wanted to rescue Eugene from the sanctuary but he was being a coward and didn't want to leave. She sacrificed herself for the well-being of the group...We should've never went there that night. The signs were in our face...we just wanted to seek revenge for you Ab. I'm sorry." I told him as I wiped away the tears that was falling."Now Simon found me….Jasmine is alive, she's with our group, everyone likes her. She now has a baby...if you're wondering yeah he did do that. Don't worry we are gonna get this walking ballsack, were teaming up with Hilltop and The Kingdom, from what we know he's a one person army….but he might have more people by now. I know if you were alive, you would be fighting with us...giving us the best tactics in order to take him down. I wanna be the one to tell you, I'm in a relationship with Daryl….I have a feeling you're telling me finally you got someone. So far everything is great, its just I don't want him to slip away like you did or because since Simon is around that he's thinks something is gonna happen….I just don't want this to be every person I get closed too I lose."

Just then I heard footsteps coming towards me, I recognized that footsteps, it was Daryl put a hand on my shoulder, taps it lightly telling me to stand, I stand up...he brings me into a hug and holds me tightly, my head on his chest taking his scent. "Don't worry Rose you won't lose me" He told me, this time I felt how genuine his words were. He meant it.

As we stand holding each other, I caught the whiff of a cigar, from what I know Daryl and I were the only two people out here. The only person who smoked a cigar in the family was Abraham...just then I heard a whisper in my ear "You finally got someone Ms. Espinosa be happy...I'll be here cheering you on." I snuggled closer to Daryl chest smiling.

 **Author note**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **The next chapter will be everyone talking about taking out Simon...I wanted this chapter to be more Darsita.**

 **Maybe next chapter will have some of Daryl POV.**

 **Now the dream Rosita had might be foreshadowing might not be foreshadowing, that's for me to know and for yall to find out.**

 **Please review and let me know what yall think. I do want more reviews so I know if i'm doing a good job or not.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guuys I'm taking a break from my Darista fanfiction.

I'm gonna take a break to work on my other stories that I haven't worked on in a while.

I'm seeing that people are reading it but not reviewing it so i don't know if the story is good or bad...Since people arent reviewing I'm slowly losing inspiration for this story but will come back to it, sometime soon...when I find that inspiration.


End file.
